Come What May
by xshamrockx
Summary: Three children of the barricade are left behind, and must cope with themselves and one another, beginning a new life without the word 'revolution.'
1. Prologue

Paris- June 5-6th 1832

"'Parnasse…get out of my way." Eponine glowered at the young man who was blocking the doorway, wearing a smirk that went with his fine clothes. He took one of her hands, examining it for a careful moment, the smile still on his lips.

"Off to the barricades are we mon chere?" He inquired lightly, a look of possession glimmering in his black eyes as he wrapped his arms around her alarmingly thin waist. There was a look in those orbs of someone who had just tricked their way out of an asylum… Eponine shuddered.

"No… why would I go there?" She asked hotly, trying to struggle from his iron grip, discerned by the sudden steel in his gaze.

"Don't lie to me 'Ponine," He snapped. "I know all about your…student friend." Her heart nearly stopped at his words. If Montparnasse, who was known to be quite jealous knew of the one she truly cared for, it was a shock to her that the other youth was still alive.

"Then let me go to him." She said quietly.

"No." Such authority had never been truly heard in his voice before. "You are not going to get yourself killed on the barricade this night." He said darkly. "I care too much for you to allow that."

"You don't give half a sou as to what happens to me." Eponine muttered sourly. "Or did you need me because your mistress finally realized that you're no better than a sewer rat and threw you out into the gutter where you belong?" His eyes narrowed angrilly at her.

"Hold your tongue or I'll cut it out." He grumbled, squeezing all the breath from her and pushing her away from the door. Eponine raised her head, ready to try and get past him again when she felt the stinging pain of Montparnasse backhanding her so harshly that she stumbled and fell to the floor. There was no hope she'd make it to the barricades that night. She had only one thought after this realization: _**"I'm sorry Monsieur Marius…"** _

The two barmaids exchanged amused glances at one another as they leaned on the counter of an unknown tavern. It was frequented by very few, which was tragic because it was a fine little establishment. Dingy and ill kept of course, but it served very good wine, at reasonable prices. Who really cared if dust gathered in the corners if there was fine alcohol for cheap? Well, not for one, the man in the corner, who was their current topic of discussion.

"How long has he been there?" The first asked. She was a skinny, stick like creature, who would have been pretty if her green eyes had not been ringed with shadows from many a sleepless night at work. The second, more homely, though looking a bit better fed than the other giggled.

"Monsieur came in this morning and has been there ever since." She drummed her dirty fingernails on the counter, head resting in her other palm as she stared at the man a little longer. "Josephine…do you think we should wake him? He said something about the revolution when he came in." It did not take a long glance at the man to tell anyone that he was in fact, deeply asleep.

The first maid, who we now know as Josephine shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know…" She said thoughtfully. "It would be a sad thing to know he died on the barricades…" The maids slowly moved from behind the counter, quietly clearing away the numerous empty bottles of wine and other such drinks from their subject's table. Returning to the bar, their gazes were intent once more on the slumbering man in the corner. He looked quite peaceful there, head resting heavily on his arms, chair slightly pushed back from the table.

"Yes…let us not wake him," said the homely maid, who, for the sake of fairness, we shall reveal to you her name, Annalise. "He has always been one of the _paying _customers." She smiled a little at Josephine who put down the tray she was wiping.

"No…we will let him stay the night here because Monsieur Grantaire has always shown us kindness."

Dawn had long since arrived on the bloodstained rebel fortress. Night had pulled away her shawl, and beneath it, the revolutionaries had discovered the National Guard had not been idle. They have been planning and preparing to carry out a massive counter attack.

Unless Marius was planning a threat to blow apart the barricade once more, things were not exactly going the way they had planned. Many of the men had already fallen, and to add to his unclear mind, the young Pontmercy had recently discovered the fact that Monsieur Fauchelevent had arrived as aid at the barricade.

He had very little time to ponder these things, and it was far too much effort to focus with the grapeshot going off around him and his comrades, as well as the shouts of angry men from both sides.

At the moment they were failing, and every man defending the barricade knew it. Marius could see the fear and pain in their eyes. Many still wounded, had risen to fight once more. He scrambled near the top of the heap peering over as a bullet shot past his right ear, making him duck for cover. He was already wounded, there were several large wounds on his torso, and his handsome face was obscenely bloody.

One would have scarcely thought him living, or human. He was some strange demon, living off the rage and sorrow of the uprising. His heart already broken, he saw fit to let go, and at the moment, he felt there was not that much farther to go into the abyss.

Beneath the mask of blood he was as pale as death, and his vision swam as a mighty burst of National Guardsmen bore down on the barricade, shaking it to its very foundations. Shutting his eyes, the young man blacked out, and felt no more.

…Until he awoke, far from the barricades. Far from everything he wanted. He wanted his life over…Yet it was still a very uneasy question. Would Marius live with such a broken heart?


	2. The Wedding

**((Well well, Chapter One is here! I'd originally intended it to be longer, but then I decided against it. Thank you SO very much to my 3 reviewers: AmZ, LesMisLoony and Tay-kun! I really appreciated your kind comments. They actually kept me going while I was writing this, because I never actually finish anything. Ever. So…we're going to have to hope for this one. In retrospect, dear 'Parnasse did seem a bit out of character…He'll be in later chapters though, so I'll see if I can fix that. In this chapter you may have notice I used the musical timeline. It just fit better for the plot. You'll see what I mean…  
Adieu 3,**

**Shammy))**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled down at the two young people before him, both glowing with radiant happiness. She was a beautiful young woman and he a fine looking youth. He couldn't remember seeing a happier or finer looking couple.

Marius slowly leaned down to kiss Cosette and hesitated, as if wondering the fact that this could be real. That after all he had been put through, all the grief they suffered over each other, they were allowed to be together. The brief moment of thought passed, as he gazed into her eyes and their lips met.

The guests burst into tumultuous applause, as they watched the newlyweds smile at each other with tears of joy in their eyes. They turned to their guests, smiling, and squeezing one another's hands, his bare hand in her gloved one.

In the very back of the church sat someone who also had tears to shed, but they were not of happiness. Eponine Thenardier wiped a rogue droplet away, gazing at the couple with sadness that she could not disguise. It felt as if she'd finally died in the constant winter of her own little world.

Her gaze shifted to the couple, clutching hands, and she felt the pieces of her broken heart soften. It had not been so long ago that she had been the one holding his hands, tears of joy streaming down her face. His words still stayed with her…

"_Oh Eponine...you are alive! Thank God…"_

"_Yes…but Monsieur Marius, you nearly died without me there to protect you!"_

"_It's getting better. Always better…Everything is going to work out. You'll see."_

If only he had meant everything would work out for her! In her death deep pool of self pity, the girl felt the will of life leave her. Marius would be totally lost to her, and she'd be surprised if he even remembered her name. He was far too wrapped in the euphoria of his own world to even pay her a second glance.

Some may have thought it was a very rude thing for the girl to intrude on someone's wedding, but this wasn't true. She'd been invited, by the groom himself. Marius had even offered to buy her a new dress to wear, but she'd refused, and at that moment, Cosette had come for her daily visit. Even if she had changed her mind, Marius wouldn't have heard her. He never even looked at her when _she _was around.

Eponine could have collected all the stars in the sky and presented them to the young man, and he'd ask her to put them back because he and Cosette were going for a walk that evening.

So, it was with deepened sorrow that Eponine watched the occasion, even poorer in happiness than she was in clothing. It came with a shock that as the newlywed couple went down the aisle to the waiting fiacre outside; Marius glanced her way and gave her a grateful smile.

After the surprise and joy of that smile left her system, Eponine raised her head to the now empty church. She slowly rose and walked to the front, where Marius had stood with all the bliss of the world at his feet. Unable to stand it anymore, and knowing there was only God to witness her inner pain, she collapsed to her knees, tears of a ruined hope flowed down her cheeks harder than ever.

"Congratulations…I hope you're both very happy together!" The woman smiled kindly at the wedding couple, who were side by side, fluttering through the well wishers like a pair of butterflies in the breeze.

"Thank you madame…" Marius replied happily, nodding respectfully to the elderly female and stealing what was about his hundredth glance at Cosette in the past five minutes. She was positively glowing, and never had he seen her more perfect. This, of course, was saying a lot for him. It seemed that each second he passed by her side, she looked more like a goddess that he wanted to worship.

Marius could have gladly spent his very life kneeling at her feet, subscribing himself to her every need and whim. That glorious smile which she was blessing him at the moment was more than payment for a lifetime of labours. Nearby, he could catch a slightly rough, familiar voice…

"Excuse me...I'm just trying to get through…" He turned his head and smiled slightly to see Eponine politely trying to make her way through a crowd in which she looking so awkward among the crowd, it was tragically laughable. Lately, he'd been happy to see her, his perspective much changed after his night on the barricade.

Had he been alone, he may have noticed that her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. Alas, he had Cosette by his side and such tragedies were lost upon him. He greeted her with a warm smile as she stood before the pair.

"I'm so glad you came." He said sincerely, then looking over at Cosette. "You've met my friend Eponine?" The simple comment struck the broken hearted girl harder then it should have. Of course they'd met! She had come to see Marius every day once she'd found where he was healing, just as Cosette had! In fact, the other would always visit directly after her. They had met on various occasions, right before Marius's eyes.

Still, Eponine hid the hurt of the comment, knowing somehow that once again, each time Cosette had entered, she had like stopped existing. The bride nodded, smiling primly at the raggedly dressed figure before her.

"Of course," She laughed cherubically, cheeks flushed with happiness. "It's good to see you again Eponine."

_I wish I could say likewise honestly…_Eponine thought sourly, though she was smiling so hard it nearly made her face hurt. The conversation was just about to turn towards awkward, when the trio heard a loud ruckus by the door.

"I swear I've been invited!" cried a familiar voice. Marius and Eponine exchanged looks of amusement.

"I'll go see to him…don't worry." She made her way through the sea of strangers, glad to leave the hurtful scene behind her. With a demonstration of street style class, she nimbly did a strangely elegant swinging step around the corner to see Grantaire blocked by the doorman, who seemed to be giving him a decent amount of trouble.

"I'm sorry monsieur but I don't think-"

"I don't think you should assume things." The drunkard replied, gazing over his shoulder at Eponine, his eyes lighting up. He shoved his way past the protesting doorman and threw his arms around her in a friendly embrace.

"Was hoping you'd be here…or I might've felt out of place." He murmured in her ear. She laughed lightly, disguising the hurt she'd been feeling all day.

"Since when has that ever bothered you?" Eponine murmured, attempting to disguise the sorrow in her voice, but not doing so well. She couldn't lie to or hide from Grantaire. Many people underestimated him…Drunkard though he was, he had a knack for picking up details and figuring out people. He'd done so to her a long time ago.

Immediately, the student put an arm about her shoulders, reading her before she even got a second to think, steering her towards the door.

"Come now my pretty little gamin. We're long overdue for a gossip session." Not casting a second glance at the perplexed doorman, the pair walked outside. It was the very pit of February, and Eponine shivered a little. Not too much though. She'd become used to the bitter winter…if that was ever possible.

She gazed up at Grantaire who was staring at her with pity. She hated it when he did that. Averting her eyes, Eponine smiled sadly.

"You weren't at the ceremony." She said flatly, glancing up to him for a moment.

"I may be a drunken fool, 'Ponine, but I'm a man who knows when he's not wanted."

"Marius wanted you there! I wanted you there…" Eponine muttered softly.

"Maybe, but I do not think M. Gillenormand cares for me very much. No matter how much he cries it aloud before Marius, he really doesn't care to be bothered by revolution."

"Indeed?" The other merely nodded.

"Now let us move on to more important things. How are you coping?" He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest, huddling against the cold.

"I'm fine…" She turned away from him at this, her back to the cold wind that had been stinging her cheeks. No one ever _really_ got used to a Parisian winter.

"How do you really feel?"

"Like walking death." She whispered, bowing her head, shoulders trembling gently with unbidden tears. Grantaire nodded slowly. He knew this day would come, when Marius would finally leave Eponine to her heartbreak. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Some things were just meant to be lost…some things…you have to let go." Both knew the double meaning of his words. He'd had trouble coping with the loss at the barricades. Beyond his sadness, there was only his rage to keep him alive.

"And some things…" She interjected, "slip from your grasp." Young though she was, Eponine had spoken wisely. Grantaire nodded his head in silent agreement. Suddenly he spoke up again. There followed a silence deeper than the snowfall around them.

"You're shivering. Let us go inside and have a drink…It'll warm you up." She granted him a watery smile.

"I think that is your answer for everything." He merely shrugged.

"It's probable."

Once they were inside and settled with two glasses of the finest wine the servants could offer (unwillingly, it may be noted), Grantaire and Eponine moved to a pair of unoccupied chairs in the corner. The warmth of the room seemed lost on Eponine due to the bitter stares the other guests gave to her.

Grantaire, mercifully oblivious to this, merely poured the wine. He was listening to some of the talk around him, and hoped Eponine was not doing so as well.

"…they're not here?"

"Are they upstairs? It is there wedding night…"

"It's barely seven o' clock…"

Apparently, the newlyweds had gone missing. Leaving his listening to that, he turned to Eponine, who at least seemed unaware of the talk around her. Her finger gently traced the rim of her wine glass, until; at last she glanced up at him.

Grantaire had raised his glass and spoke in a quiet undertone:

"To letting go." Nodding, Eponine silently raised her glass to his. They clinked together in a solemn toast, and their bearers both wordlessly sipped at the wine.

Eponine tasted nothing, already lost in her own thoughts.

These were interrupted by yet another loud clamour by the doorway. From where they were seated, Grantaire and Eponine saw the white clad figure of Cosette rushing up the stairs, and sobbing into her hands.

The loud slamming of a door was heard, indicating she had fled to her room. In the front hallway, Marius was now seen looking pale and quite upset. Eponine rose quickly from her chair, rushing to him.

"What's the matter? Marius?" He looked at her sadly, unable to speak for a moment, until at last the words fell from his lips.

"Monsieur Valjean is dead."


	3. Funeral Prelude

**((Bonjour mes amis! I hope this finds you all well… It might be obvious that this chapter isn't as long as the others. I thought you could use a break from my usual endless drivel. A big "Merci!" to all my reviewers for being so kind, I really appreciate it. Tay-kun, as you see your question about Marius referring to Valjean by his real name is answered in this question. As for Grantaire/Eponine…well you'll just have to see won't you? And to LesMisLoony, I am apologizing in advance for the grammar errors. As well as the fish out of water. Ahah…Anyway. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Shammy)) **

"Who?" Eponine looked as puzzled as Marius did distraught. At this he seemed to grow even more panicked, and if possible, more pallid then before.

"What's that monsieur?" One of the guests asked. He was a well-dressed man with a calculating stare. "Who's died?"

"M- Monsieur Fauchelevent…" Marius stuttered, realizing his mistake. He stepped back from the gathering crowd of guests, all of which were now whispering to one another. He felt a steady hand on his arm and turned his head to see Grantaire with a stern look on his face.

Eponine was startled; standing by Marius, she hadn't even seen the other rise from his chair in the corner.

"Marius," Grantaire said quietly, "Go to Cosette…I'll take care of the mob." With a single moment of hesitance and a grateful half smile, Marius rushed up the stairs to his wife's door. Even in the moment of tragedy, the word 'wife' warmed him.

He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the wooden barrier, and knocked upon it softly. This was answered only by sobs.

Carefully, Marius turned the handle and stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him. He saw her seated on the bed, knees drawn beneath her, shivering and crying into pale hands. The skirts of her wedding dress spread out making her look like something of an angel surrounded by clouds. For him, it was a heartbreaking sight.

Rushing to her side, he sat on the bed as she clutched him, now sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright Cosette…it's alright…" Though it very well may not have been, it was all he could think to say.

They stayed like this for nearly an hour, her thin frame trembling with grief, and his holding hers, consoling her. After awhile this became half minded as Marius suddenly had many things to think about.

The man who he had treated so cruelly, who he had quietly tried to sweep out of Cosette's mind, the man he'd essentially banished from his home… Had turned out to be his saviour. Marius owed him his life, his joy and his future…

A great amount of guilt swelled within him, a poisonous aching of the soul. How was he to have known that Valjean, while being a convict, had truly been a saint? He had been a diamond in the rough, and now he was among the stars.

Had Marius been aware of the man's noble deeds, the last days of Valjean would have been happier ones. In fact, they might not have even been his last. The elderly man could have lived on much longer with Cosette by his side, sustained by joy and kindness.

The youth was considerably upset right now, feeling like somewhat of a wretch.

Cosette's sobs had quieted as she held herself to him now. Her eyes were dry of tears, but only because it seemed she had no more to cry. There was pain of course, but there was a realization that some things were to be dealt with in silence.

"Marius?" Both husband and wife looked at the bedroom door as if to see the person who was speaking behind it. Most assuredly it happened to be Grantaire. Rising from the bed and giving Cosette's hand a comforting squeeze, Marius went to the door and stepped outside the bedroom.

"How is it downstairs?" He asked softly. Upon listening, it seemed very quiet for a house filled with people.

"Most have gone home. It's been explained one way or another…"

"Most?"

"Well I'm still here…as is Eponine. There's a bit of a storm outside now, so we were going to ask if we could stay until it dies down?" Marius nodded.

"Of course…stay the night in the guest rooms if you need to."

"Are you sure?" The drunkard raised an eyebrow. "It is your wedding night after all." Marius frowned gently, nodding once again.

"It is…but we're going to have to postpone the wedding night I think."

"Postpone?" Was that even possible? To postpone ones' wedding night? The other youth now grew quite sad looking. Guilt was boiling within him again.

"Yes Grantaire…there is a funeral to attend now."


	4. The Nature of Loss

((Remember that writer? The one who wrote 3 chapters and then disappeared? Well guess who's back! I know this chapter is horrible. But I felt more horrible about not posting for so long. So I wrote this. Be thankful though. I had to drag myself away from my Jekyll and Hyde soundtrack to get in the mood. Despite this….I'll try to be more frequent in my updates from now on.-Shammy))

The clouds seemed to hang low against the buildings of Paris on the day of Valjeans funeral. It seemed like there was a quiet whispering of the threat of rain, but it never came.

There weren't many people present, but among there were enough. Among them, inevitably were Marius and Cosette, as well as Eponine, Grantaire, and M. Gillenormand. There was also a well dressed man who Marius thought he recognized… but he could not be so sure. He was also sure he didn't care so very much.

The only thing of concern was Cosette silently weeping by his side, her slender hand in his. He tried to focus on comforting his wife, but there was a guilt branded on his soul. It was something he would never be able to forgive himself for.

The sadness that each person felt was different, yet it filled the air, infectious. The very thing they seemed to breathe in was not air itself but sorrow…Bitter and cold. It left the soul empty and the mind restless. Each person present could attest to it on some level.

"When we speak of the merits of a full life…What comes to mind? It is the purity of the soul achieved in the state on earth that we must look upon…" The priest began to make his speech, but all present were in thought; barely listening to the barren words.

After a funeral, there is always a quiet time. Those who have lost seem to be robbed of their voices. They spend long periods of time in contemplation, often alone. They think about what they now lack…and how to heal and fill that space. Marius and Cosette both went through this. As did Eponine…and though she did feel sadness for losing Monsieur Fauchelevent, it was not that loss she mulled over.

She could find no reasonable solution to fill the spot of Marius…and yet being near him in his new life felt nothing short of painful. Being away would hurt as much as being near. So she stayed where she was; with Grantaire in the guest room of the house.

There was a subtle problem with this period of post funeral mourning. Eponine still suffered with hers, but she did it quietly and away from prying eyes. Just so Marius wouldn't notice, if he even cared at all.

Marius himself went through his, but after awhile he became his cheery self once more. The only thing that kept him from being truly joyful was Cosette. He still loved her deeply, but she could not seem to shake the melancholy that had descended over her.

A month and a half passed. Yet still, when she walked it was with a heavy step, head bowed. There was still pain in her eyes that Marius did not know how to heal. He had tried.

He'd brought her flowers, and given her silence to talk out her feelings. He had comforted her when he was awoken by her crying in the middle of the nights, huddled over the bedside in the dark. It pained him to see her so torn.

"Marius…wake up…" Could it be? Cosette was waking him…a glimpse at the window showed it was still dark. She had not roused him because it was morning, for it was clearly once again the middle of the night. Something was different though…  
She was not crying. On the contrary, in the half light of the dimmed lamp, he was almost certain he saw her smiling. The young man sat up a little more. Surely he was dreaming.

"…I want to move back to the Rue Plumet." She squeezed his hand gently. "I own it. We own it…and I miss our garden Marius." She whispered, kissing him gently on the lips. There was nothing he could deny her after that.

"Of course. When would you like to move?"

"As soon as possible."

The next day Marius, Cosette, Grantaire and Eponine moved into the house on the Rue Plumet. The latter pair were not so eager, saying they'd indulged on their friends hospitality for too long. Marius just told them to do whatever they wished…

So the misfits put themselves to work, to fill the empty days and as they said 'pay their dues.'

A heavy knocking on the front door could be heard and Eponine moved from the kitchen to get it. She had flour on her hands, but she dusted them on her rather plain dress and tidied her hair, opening the door. She never figured it could be anyone for her. Her days in the Rue Plumet were spent in silence. When she did answer the door it was always for the man or lady of the house. Not for either of the self proclaimed hired help.

Her thin frame looked more filled out now, her hair not exactly glossy, but it was not frizzy or matted as it had been in former days. There was a mildness in her eyes and a sadness on her lips that went unspoken. The word pretty could even be used. Still, she smiled for the person behind the door when she opened it.

"I'm sorry monsieur but the master and mistress are not-" Her jaw dropped in surprise, and the girl took a step back with fear.

Montparnasse leaned on his cane, innocently smirking.

"Hello Eponine. It's good to see you again."


	5. Biscuit

**((In the words of a certain reviewer, 'He's back! It's good to see the dandy again!' It certainly is. There was originally more content to this chapter, but I liked the point where I left it at. Tell me what you think. I hope this compensates for last chapters questionable quality. Because to sound quite vain, I love it! Even if the characters may be a bit OoC (I'm constantly second guessing myself about that), I love it anyway. Next chapter, it's time to 'fess up! Au revoir, **

**Shammy))**

The well dressed figure looked about the front hall and smiled, though it wasn't real.

"…So this is what you gave up freedom for?" Regaining her composure, Eponine crossed her arms over her chest, managing to look nothing less than displeased at the sight of her 'old friend.'

"If by freedom, you mean starving and freezing to death in the streets…Then yes. I chose to make that…_sacrifice._" There was a biting sarcasm in her voice that almost surprised him. Then again…he was used to people cowering with terror if he so much as addressed them. It was no wonder her insolent tone surprised him. He laughed gently, a chilling sound that Eponine had never been able to get used to. It was laughter without humour…What was funny to him was probably tragic to everyone else.

"May I come in?" The mock politeness in his voice was as plain as day, as was the excuse that was forming behind her eyes. "I hardly think your 'master and mistress' would mind. They're away, are they not?" He had cut her defense off at the knees, and she stood back a bit as he stepped over the threshold of the doorway.

In old instinct, Eponine felt prickles of fear descend her spine with alarming speed. The effect this man had over her was unnerving. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in a nicely furnished house with Montparnasse. She didn't want to know which of the deadly sins would win; lust or avarice? Or perhaps both.

The devil's playmate shut the door behind him quietly, peering about with a dark, appraising gaze. After a moment he nodded, a signature smirk on his lips.

"Not bad…for a biscuit." He commented casually, detecting the sudden rigidness in her frame.

Eponine's eyes narrowed, filled with memories of the night where the Patron-Minette had intended to rob the house in which they now stood. It had been so long ago, and yet she could still see each member of the deadly gang, eyeing her with growing dislike and impatience.

"It's been refurnished." She muttered, not liking the game he was playing with her. "What do you want, monsieur? I doubt very much you came here to comment on the décor." Two things about this sentence irked him; the use of monsieur, and being addressed as _vous_ as opposed to the usual _tu_. He raised an eyebrow at her manner, examining a painting on a nearby wall and looking thoughtful.

"Monsieur? Suddenly so formal, Eponine?" He defied her aloof manner, and glanced over. It pleased him to see the sour look on her face. "I suppose it's a fine thing that these bourgeois have taught you some _respect_."

"I find it odd that you mock the bourgeois when you're well on your way to being one." She nodded at his fine clothing with an amused expression. He glared at her, infuriated by the cheeky tone she used to address him now.

"I will never be a fool like your baron." He spat angrily. "He doesn't care about you."

"He fakes it very well then." Eponine replied petulantly. "Monsieur, I've things to do. Are you fini-"  
"Damnit Eponine! You don't belong with them!" His voice could not be described as a yell, but it was certainly not hushed either. "You never have and you never will!"

"Eponine? Who's here?" Grantaire came up from a nearby stairwell, and leaned uncertainly in the doorway. Eponine looked surprised; she'd forgotten he'd been downstairs cleaning out the cellar. From the smell of him, he'd been cleaning out some of the wine kept down there as well.

The drunkard frowned, gazing at Montparnasse with dislike. The thief bristled, casting Eponine an icy glare.

"Alone were you?" He muttered.

"I never said that." She replied haughtily. "I merely said that the master and mistress were out." Grantaire stepped forward, a displeased look on his face. He had the glint of a soldier in his eyes, ready for a fight. It was either incredible bravery, or inconceivable stupidity. He knew for certain whom the guest was, for Eponine told him nearly everything.

"It's alright Grantaire," She stepped in front of him now, looking at the demon by the doorway, "monsieur was just leaving."

Montparnasse let out a sound that one would have thought more appropriate coming from an angry, hungry wolf.

"Until next time… mademoiselle." He ripped open the door and slammed it behind him, leaving two very stunned souls in his wake.

Grantaire put a hand on Eponine's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She merely nodded, somewhat stunned by the reappearance of sin in her life. Her companion smiled a little.

"Good. Now remind me to ask Marius, when he returns, if we may keep a loaded rifle by the door." He mumbled, heading back down into the cellar.


	6. Darkness and Crimson

**((More updates! This chapter is a little…empty. I know it's not elaborate enough but I was trying to convey some basic ideas to get the plot moving… Thanks once again to all my reviewers. You are my motivation.D- Shammy))**

"What? Absolutely not." Marius shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest in a firm, reproaching gesture. The request was bizarre and unnecessary. After all, that's why there was a lock on the front door. He saw fit to inform Grantaire of this, it proved to be a less than persuading point.

"Locks will not keep out the essence of night himself!" The drunk spluttered with a frown. "Locks will not protect us all from an intruder like Montparnasse." He added, regaining some composure and forcing upon Marius his most disapproving gaze.

"Intruders break in." The other pointed out with hesitance. Earning no immediate reply, he continued to speak. "He used the front door after all. Perhaps he…just came by to visit Eponine?" He sounded weakly optimistic. The statement would have been laughable if it hadn't been so very terrifying.

"Visit her?" Grantaire took a swig from his wine glass and set it down on the table again. "He looked ready to slaughter her! _Slaughter!_" He repeated, adding several frantic, violent looking hand gestures that were apparently meant to send words that he could not speak. The only think he achieved in sending was his wine glass crashing to the floor.

The deep red liquid ran across the floorboards, around the fragments of glass which now lay between the two men. There was a brief moment of silence. Marius was worried whether or not the liquid would stain the wood. Grantaire hummed a little segment of taps in his head numbly, mourning over what had been an exceptional swill of wine from an exceptional bottle. Then he grinned still realizing he had the rest of it in his room.

Cosette entered, followed by Eponine. Both women seemed in something of a rush to see what had broken, whether or not it was fixable, and appeared relieved to find out it hadn't been broken upon one of the young men's heads by the other in frusteration.

"Damnit…" Grantaire dropped to his hands and knees haphazardly beginning to brush the pile of glass into a neat pile. "Marius I'm sorry-" He stopped feeling a shaking hand on his shoulder and a pain in his palms. The drunk turned them upward and seemed surprised to see blood there, as well as glass. Marius and Eponine exchanged worried glances and Cosette repressed a shudder.

"Eponine…could you help him… I'll clean this up." Marius stated quietly. She nodded weakly, removing her hand from Grantaire's shoulder.

"Come on… We'll get you patched up." She said in a strangely gentle tone, steering Grantaire from the room.

Marius got a broom, hurriedly sweeping up the mess. What he'd seen had disturbed him more than he would've liked to admit. Cosette got a cloth, helping him to sop up the remaining wine. He noted she was oddly silent. She'd been sociable before they returned to the Rue Plumet, and now her quiet worried him.

His brow furrowed gently, about to sink into the grey toned world that he seemed to find whenever Cosette looked troubled. She saved him though, by speaking her mind.

"Marius…I need to go to Montreil-sur-mer. Papa wrote of it in his letter. I want to see the town my mother lived in." She said quietly. Thinking it over for a moment, Marius nodded gently.

"I understand." He said quietly. "I made a journey similar once. When will we leave?" She frowned, setting aside the cloth and taking his hand.

"When you made that journey, did you go alone?" Marius nodded slowly, still not quite grasping what she was asking of him. She looked at him searchingly, but after a moment, seeing no light of realization, she spoke her mind.  
"So must I." Her husband paled gently and he swallowed gazing at her with a soft shake of his head.

"But… Cosette…it is a long way to go alone… It may be dangerous." He persisted with a worried look. Marius could hardly see himself jumping to her rescue like a gallant hero, but at least his presence might discourage trouble.

"It is not as if I'd go on foot." She said with a gentle smile that was somewhat reassuring. "I would take the fiacre. I would stick to the main roads and only go out during the day!" Cosette sounded like a child pleading with a parent for permission. Perhaps that's what she needed most right now; someone to gently guide her. Valjean had always been there to gently guide her and now he was gone. Perhaps it was important that she made this journey on her own, to gain back some independent skills.

"Please…Marius?"

Eponine's hands tenderly wrapped his cut hands with bandages, perfectly intent upon their task, though she was feeling somewhat off balance.

"You really ought to be more careful…" She mumbled softly, not meeting his gaze.

Something put him off when the words passed her lips and he raised an eyebrow. Was that wine on her breath? Definitely. Grantaire, of all people would know wine when he smelt it. His gaze went uncertainly to the bottle he had known to be on his bureau and was a little less than surprised to see that it was empty. The green glass flickered in the candlelight. Her hands did seem somewhat unsteady now that he thought of it, on a second appraisal.

"Eponine…?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a grin of amusement. "Are you…drunk?" A flush riddled her cheeks as she lowered her gaze even more to gaze at the floor. It was all the answer he needed, but she tried to give one anyway.

"W-well…after Montparnasse came…I was a little… worried. I couldn't help it." Her words quietly slurred together as she rocked gently back on her heels and sat on the floor before him. Grantaire smiled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. The only certainly is a full glass." He assured her. For once he felt nearly sober…it was an odd feeling. Being on the outside and looking in… She cut off his pleasant musings with a few thoughts of her own. Grantaire knew that liquor brought out the darkness in some people. One of them happened to be Eponine.

"Death is a certainty too." She mumbled shutting her dull eyes, engrossed in sadness that seemed to have been drawn from deep within her soul. "I think about the night on the barricades often…" She said quietly. "I wonder how Marius feels… He knows death personally. Yet… I feel as though am betrothed to it." She laughed then, uncertain and nervous.

"Death has been visiting me lately…" She confessed, biting her lip and looking up at Grantaire with a frown. He figured she had more to say and remained perfectly silent, waiting for elaboration. There seemed to be some final truth she'd been struggling with, and she fought to say it now.

"I've been thinking about…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Suicide."

The single word stuck Grantaire hard. It seemed to stop him from drawing a breath and instead of air he was taking in dread. His mind reeled and he slid onto the floor to be more level with the girl.

"Did you ever think that you may have survived the barricades for a reason?" He insisted. "I know who kept you from there Eponine. I am damned sure I know what happened to you that night. Yet…don't you think it could have been for some greater purpose?" She shook her head stubbornly, tears forming in her eyes.

Whether it was from the liquor or from something within, neither he or she could tell.

"My life was Marius…and now Marius has left me." She quickly wiped some of the tears away. "Bless your heart Grantaire, staying by me like this." A watery smile accompanied this comment.

Her companion smiled taking her into a friendly embrace, to assure her. To ensure her life…after all… He too was running out of people to depend on.


End file.
